Kokoro no Youkai: Demon's Heart
by Yami Lobo Schwarz
Summary: Twenty years have passed and all is well between InuYasha's gang and Sesshomaru's. But something is wrong with the demon lord; something is troubling his...heart? When an old villian comes back will he confess or let a tresured someone die!
1. Twinge in My Heart

Demon's Kiss  
  
Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's  
  
Sesshomaru looked out from his balcony with a fierce passion. His long silver hair fluttered in the light breeze. He stared out and thought to himself 'This is really my kingdom'. He looked down at the woman-child that was tending to his sakura trees. Her black-blue hair spilled down her back as she sang sweetly while she worked. Her eyes were a luscious and enchanting brown. Her kimono was light pink with a purple rose pattern. He half-smiled bitterly remembering that it was he who had killed a lord's wife to get that kimono.  
  
The demon lord slowly reviewed in his mind what had happened over the past twenty years:  
  
Rin had grown up to be quite a stunning woman, though none of her suitors made it out of his lands alive. Jaken was still a green, icky, bumpy thingy and occasionally was killed during someone's training but brought back to life with Tenseiga. InuYasha and Kagome had purified the Shikon no Tama and sent Naraku six feet under. InuYasha used it to turn full youkai although he still looked the same as he did when he was a hanyou (minus the markings on his face). The (previously) hanyou married Kagome and the lived in the lands exactly across his; although, nobody saw Kikyo during that last battle...  
  
Sango and Miroku had gotten married as well and had two or three kids (he didn't know because he had never seen them). Kirara and Myoga were getting along fine though both were as large as Jaken now (not counting Kirara's battle form). Shippo had grown up to be a handsome kitsune and usually visited Rin every week or so, much to the annoyance of Sesshomaru.  
  
At the very thought of the couples and Rin, something stabbed at his...heart?! A feeling that he hadn't felt in ages came to him...was it jealousy?! Was he really jealous of InuYasha and his miko's happy marriage?! Jealous of the heir's that Sango and Miroku had; was he wishing that he had heir's as well?! But he couldn't believe that he was jealous of...Shippo and Rin. The demon lord shook his head is doubt and told himself that he was not. 


	2. Stolen Light

*Oooookay! The maiden-lord demon, Yami Lobo Schwarz is back with a vengeance, kukukukuku! I'm such a stupid psychotic world-dominator but it's a good day to be a cow lover, oh yeah!^-^ Cool. Yeah. Back to the fanfic. Peace out...for now. Kukukukuku!!!*  
  
Chapter 2: Stolen Light  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and saw something glimmer at her neck. It was the (I'm using Spanish for 'black' and 'white' so don't be freaked out when you see the word for black '^-^;) Negro Shikon Blood Tama. He had offered his blood for the evil entity of the Shikon no Tama to create a bloodstone and InuYasha had gave his for the good entity. He felt a grin coming on so he thought demented thoughts and retained his cold frown.  
  
He jumped down the twenty feet from his balcony to the ground, and landed behind Rin. He stood as stiff as a board and watched as she hummed the last few bars of her lullaby. He followed her silently as she watered the last flowers, his rarest flowers, the Shriekers (if you have every seen the play 'Little Shop of Horrors', Shriekers looks like AudreyII; but in case you haven't). They were an eerie yellow-orange color. Their lips were pinkish-orange and full. Think Venus Flytrap crossed with tulip.  
  
They squealed with delight at the sight of Rin. From her basket, she pulled out six pieces of the finest beef steaks in Japan. She tossed one to each of the ugly flowers and they gobbled them with relish. Each burped in a chorus of notes that sounded like the first verse of Rin's lullaby. She giggled happily and applauded them." You guys are getting better every-day! So, any news I need to know?" Her voice was sweet as honey with traces of Sango's accent and Kagome's vocabulary.  
  
The flowers shuddered in turn and said in unison "Warning to you, oh human-hanyou. A youkai will finally hold your heart. Which one does not matter but it is out of two. But a great evil will tear you and your lover apart..."  
  
She blew a kiss to each of the flowers and turned on her heel, right into the demon lord's chest." Umf! Oh, sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." She looked up at his face to see what kind of mood he was in. If he smirked then she'd probably get yelled at, smacked, forced to make a five course dinner, and then help Jaken with one of his tasks. She shuddered at the thought and saw, to her relief, he was giving her a debonair half-smile. It was really equivalent to a true smile, in her mind. She knew in her heart, until he found true love, he would never be able to make it past that to show his happiness.  
  
"I hope you don't believe that astrological nonsense those flowers spout. I don't even know why Father kept them. Some foreign king gave them to him..."  
  
She smiled playfully." Well everything they've said about prophesies has been true as far as I've heard!"  
  
"Prophesies are not to be trusted, Rin, that's how I've lived so long."  
  
She saw the half-smile on his face turn to a deep frown. He suddenly looked years older from his seriousness. She bowed in apology then stood straight, waiting for her punishment. Sesshomaru stared at her hard and saw a light of sorrow in her eyes. 'Did I hurt her feelings?' He thought. Behind her, the Shriekers howled shrilly as if they were being killed. He flinched slightly because of his sensitive hearing and straightened. He nodded slightly as if to apologize and walked away only four feet before stopping in his tracks. He sniffed the air and changed his look to a murderous glare. He grabbed Rin and pushed her against the castle wall. The demon lord shielded her with his own body and cracked every single one of his ten claws. He called Jaken and the G.I.B.T came to his lord's side." Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing. He grabbed the G.I.B.T by the back of his robes and threw him towards the walls of his castle. Tree branch thingies stabbed Jaken from every side. Blood spurted as he gave a final scream of pain before dieing. Sesshomaru sighed with boredom and drew Tenseiga. He slashed at the guardians of Hell and Jaken hopped back to his side. The dog youkai uttered a single, accursed word." Naraku". He jumped into the fray and began to slash at all of the branches. He watched as they fell to the ground and then rubbed a scratch on his cheek. He licked his wrist to heal his gash and walked back towards Rin and Jaken." Piece 'o cake-"  
  
He watched with horror as the tree branches grabbed Rin and pulled her into the air and out of Sesshomaru's jumping range." SESSHOMARU-SAMA!! HELP ME!!"  
  
"RIN!! NO, RIN!!"  
  
Kikyo cackled at the top of the branch." Now that we have her there is no way we can lose!"  
  
"Correct, my dear Kikyo," Naraku's voice said from the woods," with this hanyou's powers, we will rule over all!"  
  
"RIN IS HUMAN, NOT HANYOU!!"  
  
Kikyo purred and grinned evilly." Whether she's human or not, her powers will help us dominate. Plus it's fun to make her scream."  
  
Everybody,(Very scary thing) including Kikyo, went into chibi mode . She made the branch thingy drop Rin and she screamed. Kikyo laughed again and made the branch grab her just before Sesshomaru caught her." RIN!! NO, RIN!!"  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!"  
  
The treebranch, Kikyo, and Naraku fled. The killer bees flooded Sesshomaru's garden, immediately killing Jaken. The lord, however, fought the bees, poison for poison until he could fight no longer." No, dammit, Rin..."  
  
He watched with much regret as Rin, Naraku and Kikyo flew away over his forest. The last thing he saw was something red glittering over the trees... 


	3. Tasogare no Hana: Flower of Twilight

I'm baaack! Cool, I'm on a roll with these chapters ^-^ (man I use this symbol a lot!). I think I've done...*counts on fingers for hours* three in a day (I'm up late doing this, trying to convince m' bros. to watch InuYasha with me). Oh well, I'm gonna make some coffee-I don't like coffee-scratch that, I'm gonna make some tea and stay up. Peace!  
  
Chapter 3: Tasogare no Hana ( Flower of Midnight)   
  
Rin curled into a fetal position on the hard rock of the cave those villains had taken her too. She sniffed and tried her hardest to hold back tears but she eventually let them flow." Why do they want me? I'm just a servant for Sesshomaru-sama. Why me...I wish you were here...Sesshomaru..." She cried silently; moaning so softly that it could only be heard spiritually by a demon, many miles away...  
  
Sesshomaru flinched slightly when he first picked up Rin's crying. He heard her ask for his help, cry out his name; he could feel and taste every tear. He glared at the army of demons at his disposal, waiting in the garden, under his balcony for his instructions." You wraiths, head to the north. Mu'onna (nothing women) to the south. The oni shall search my land and Jaken, alert InuYasha and his friends." He gave them another fierce stared before barking "What are you waiting for?!". The mu'onna trudged away with a disdainful grace, the wraiths screeched and swirled into the sky, the oni stomped off into his forest and the G.I.B.T hopped away behind the oni. Sesshomaru frowned and walked back into his lair. He stared long and hard at the single red rose on his night stand; the rose Rin had given him as an anniversary gift since she had met him. Since then it had not wilted, but then she had came to his room every night to tend to it and sing her lullaby.  
  
He felt a great emotion well up inside and he was forced to look away from the rose. He looked out at the setting sun and hoped for something impossible, something he might have scoffed at twenty years ago when he was still having that childish fight with his younger brother over a certain sword...  
  
Rin wiped her tear-stained face with her sleeve and stood up straight. 'There's no way Sesshomaru-sama would cry at a time like this so I shouldn't either!' She thought 'Okay, keep calm...Sesshomaru-sama will be here soon to rescue you. He wouldn't abandon you, not after all these years...' She reminisced with her memories for a few minutes, remembering that when she was a child she thought as him as a father, as a teenager an older brother, and now...Rin blushed at the thought and chanted a calming mantra Sango-kun had taught her." Sesshomaru-sama will be here to get me...I'm sure of it and when he does, their evil asses will be kicked. Oh..."  
  
She thought back of the rose she had picked for Sesshomaru and finally broke down. She let go of all mental and physical barriers that prevented her from crying and wailing." SESSHOMARU!!!" 


	4. Kiss of the Moon

*Little note for this chapter, I will be doing a Japanese and a Spanish version of the lullaby soon so just hold on a little longer 'kay? YLS out. ;p*  
  
Chapter 4: Beso de Luna  
  
Sesshômaru downed another bottle of sàké and sighed. Even after four days of searching, his minions couldn't find a single trace of Rin; other that a jewel that had was found on the forest floor. He had almost killed the oni that had found it out of anger but he restrained his emotions and gave the stupid beast a day off.  
  
He gripped the Negro Shikon Blood Tama so tightly that his claws made him bleed. The bloodstone glowed with a dark mauve light and absorbed the demon lord's blood. He was slightly shocked at the new power that had replaced his lost blood but was still depressed. He could still hear Rin crying; still taste her salty tears. His tongue had been saturated with the tears though his demon blood didn't heal it. He ears were ringing with the sound of her shouts for him and he could hear nothing else.  
  
Sesshômaru tossed his empty sàké bottle onto the stone floor and it broke about four more. His lair's entire floor was littered with them and eleven were burning in his fireplace.  
  
He opened another bottle and guzzled it down in a few seconds." Why won't this *censored*in' alcohol take *censored*in' effect?!"  
  
He growled and slammed his fist down on two bottle, shattering them. He held in his pain as the glass cut into his skin. The Negro Shikon Blood Tama glowed and absorbed again. Sesshômaru held his head in his hands and sighed again. As he opened another bottle of sàké he muttered "What am I gonna do?".  
  
*Many, many miles away in a cold, deserted cave*  
  
Rin woke up after dreaming that forbidden dream about Sesshômaru for the umpteenth time. She was still in the cave and very cold indeed. She adopted a worried look and forced her blood to make her hearing and smell acute. The woman-child sneaked further into the cave until she came upon the remains of a campfire." Who could've camped here-?"  
  
"We couldn't have," Naraku said in his icy voice," be-cause we still are camping here."  
  
Kikyo stepped out from behind him and kneeled by Rin's side. Naraku nodded and she moved even closer." We need a sacrifice for the Negro Blood Tama." The hanyou explained," A pure heart, a virgin heart, one that is no ridden with guilt or hatred. We need one of demon blood to satisfy the Negro Shikon no Tama. That one sacrifice is you, child."  
  
"YOU MAY NOT HAVE AGED, BUT I HAVE!! I AM NO LONGER A CHILD!!"  
  
Kikyo held Rin by her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Sparks flew from the spot and changed Rin's appearance. Her eyes turned from fudge brown to a brownish-gold; her elegant nails turned to claws; her long hair turned silver-white and her teeth grew sharper. She cried out and slashed Kikyo across the face. Blood oozed slightly from the cuts but soon faded because of the miko's powers." Come, my fair Kikyo," Naraku offered his arm to her," it is time to leave the hanyou to her own affairs."  
  
She took the evil villains arm and together the walked away into the deep dark of the cave.  
  
Rin screamed again and started to destroy rocks and the walls." I'LL KILL YOU, NARAKU!! OH, WHERE ARE YOU, SESSHOMARU-SAMA?!?!"  
  
Sesshômaru massaged his temples and smelled the air. It was heavy with smoke, alcohol and…sorrow? Though he could still catch the familiar scent of a toad youkai, a inuyoukai, and a human…  
  
He heard a clawed hand knock on the oaken door and he barked leave for entrance. Jaken opened the door with the head staff and allowed his lord's only remaining family to enter.  
  
InuYasha and his wife, Kagome entered. Kagome was dressed in her people's clothes, or at least her people's idea of a kimono. Around her neck, on a leather thong, was the Blanco Shikon Blood Tama, and on her forehead was a shard of the original Shikon no Tama.  
  
InuYasha was still wearing his original fire-rat kimono with the white under-kimono.  
  
Sesshômaru sighed as a greeting and kicked two chairs to them. Kagome rushed to his side though InuYasha remained at the door and glared at his half-brother." WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING, SITTING HERE AND DRINKING YOUR BRAINS OUT, WHILE WE'RE WORKING OUR BUTTS OF LOOKING FOR YOUR WENCH?!?! I KNOW WE TRIED TO KILL EACH OTHER WHEN WE WERE YOUNG KIDS AND STUPID BUT WHAT'RE YOU DOING NOW?!?!"  
  
Kagome shouted 'SIT BOY!!' and her husband fell on many pieces of broken glass. She tiptoed around the empty bottles and draped her arms around the demon lord's shoulders." Oniichan…"  
  
"Don't call me that like you're actually related to me. Just because you married my half-breed of a brother doesn't mean that you can waltz into my castle and give me a lecture about Rin. I don't need your pity-"  
  
InuYasha stood up, ignoring the pain of the glass, and gave Sesshômaru a look of pure hatred." And just because my wife is trying to help you, doesn't mean that you can sit in that stupid chair of yours and lecture her about leaving you alone. I would call you 'Oniichan' but you don't act like one at all. Even if you went through seven Hells, you wouldn't even be fit to be called 'Oniisama'. You might have changed a bit, o' lord of the Western lands, but you are still as cold as you were twenty years ago."  
  
Kagome 'sat' him again and hugged Sesshomaru around his neck." Oniichan, our group is ready. Kirara, you know, the nekoyoukai, she has already located Naraku's hideout. It's on your lands; the only thing you have to do is say the word and we can depart, together, and defeat that SOB. Oniichan, we only need you, the ruler of the West, to join with the East and we will be unstoppable…Oniichan?"  
  
Sesshômaru didn't answer. The sound of Rin crying had stopped when he had looked at his anniversary rose. Now he was hearing her lullaby, Beso de Luna; in fact, that same song had been sang by his and InuYasha's mothers and was a popular lullaby in Kagome's time. Without really noticing, he started to hum the first few bars, his rich, *bass (bass is in between soprano and alto. Alto is low, soprano is high, therefore, basses can go into both alto and soprano range) voice slowly reverted from a hum to the actual words. Kagome recognized it, as well as InuYasha, and the three began to sing the song. Kagome was soprano and InuYasha was an alto, so they went in perfect harmony." Over the mountains, across the sea. My baby waits and remembers me. With shining eyes and hair like down. My child can make a smile from any frown. I have nothing to give you, o' angel child but one kiss from the moon. Kiss of the moon, let the darkness swoon; o' nothing can harm me while you are here…"  
  
Sesshômaru opened his eyes and saw the rose slowing come back to health before his eyes. He stood up swiftly, letting the chair fall back and break more bottle of sàké." Get everyone ready." He growled in the icy voice they knew was normal for him," It's time to kill a hanyou."  
  
*Cave again*  
  
Rin stopped when she heard it. 'Over the mountains, across the sea. My baby waits and remembers me. With shining eyes and hair like down. My child can make a smile from any frown. I have nothing to give you, o' angel child but one kiss from the moon. Kiss of the moon, let the darkness swoon; o' nothing can harm me while you are here…'  
  
"Kiss of the Moon…my lullaby. Sesshômaru-sama is actually singing it along with…Kagome-kun and InuYasha-san! They'll be here soon. I'll just make hai-ku until they come. Yeah…now let's see…" 


	5. Lost and Found

Chapter 5: Extremely Short Chapter (Shortest yet, will edit soon with longer one later!!!)  
  
Sesshomaru bashed into the largest waiting chamber in the castle. The InuYasha Gang was waiting. Sango and Miroku were conversing about their children, Kirara was chasing Myoga around the room and Shippo was staring at the fire burn. Sesshômaru growled at him and watched as his brother and sister-in-law followed him in, panting as though they had run a race. "For the heaven's sake, Sesshômaru!" InuYasha gasped. "Next time you decide to run around the castle, make your room closer to this one!"  
  
Sesshômaru snorted. "You say you have found Naraku's hideout, correct?"  
  
"Pyo!" Kirara trilled, though the demon lord understood.  
  
"Excellent." He said with no emotion but anger," It's time to depart. Jaken, send the raven youkai with messages to my generals. Tell them that 'By order of Sesshômaru-sama, you are to return to the castle. If you have found any evidence at all, bring it with you. Return as swiftly as you can and abandon any that lag behind'. Now go!"  
  
"Hai, Sesshômaru-sama!" Jaken scuttled out of the room.  
  
Sesshômaru turned back to his brother's group. "Let's get going. Neko, lead the way."  
  
Kirara trilled again and transformed to her large form. Sango and Miroku jumped onto her back and all three flew through the window. Shippo followed close behind, not eager to stay with Sesshômaru or his wrath. Kagome hopped on InuYasha back and they disappeared with a blur of red. Sesshômaru glanced at the barely living rose in his hand. He glanced around then sniffed it delicately. His eyes turned crimson then back to gold. The demon lord delicately hid the rose in his kimono and followed his half brother's group.  
  
Rin scratched on a large boulder then fell to her knees. Tears streamed from her amber eyes. "Sesshômaru-sama...WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET?!?!?!"  
  
She scratched at the boulders even more and began to form kanji on the walls. They started to make sense and Haiku appeared. Two shadowed figures loomed behind her as seven appeared in front. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!?!" 


End file.
